


Confession

by Plasmatic



Series: Pearlina Short Stories [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I love pearl everyone does, ITS HAPPY AT END, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pearl just worried gorl, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Marina has a confession to make.





	Confession

"P-Pearl? I must confess something..." Marina's voice wavily echoed from the downstairs kitchen as the inkling residing on the bed was rendered frozen from the younger girl's unusually nervous voice. 

Pearl had noticed that Marina's sudden tension didn't come out of nowhere; her fleeting nature had started a few days ago, but it got worse and worse, to the point that one day, they hadn't said a word to each other - only when they did the Inkopolis news. And even then, Marina looked troubled; not keeping eye contact with Pearl at all during the news roll, not even the cameras.

It was the worst when they were in the concerts; the both of them had looked so awkward on stage, and it was the most notable act on TV. The flood of messages from other inklings was life-threatening; wondering what was happening to the two wives. But Pearl had to get off her worried trance...

"Sure thing!" Pearl would've looked visibly relaxed, but in reality she was screaming inside her thoughts. What is she going to confess? That the relationship had turned stale? That she isn't worth it? Pearl couldn't stop her mind from worrying, and her body temperature started flaring up, and it wasn't the blanket doing it...

After a few vulnerable seconds, she dazily trailed herself downstairs, still worried about what words were about to be said; she almost tripped down the stairs in her worried conscious, afraid that today would be their final day together as wife and  
wife. Still deep in thought, she slowly started to walk in the kitchen, heart pumping melancholily.

She saw Marina's outline facing away from her; but being the octoling's wife for over a year, Pearl could sense her wife's discomfort through her tense shoulders, plus her still tentacles which would normally sway vigorously upon seeing Pearl. She wasn't doing anything - just standing away in front of the sink. After a while, Marina finally let out a sharp intake of breath, and that was when Pearl couldn't keep her calm composure anymore.

"R-Rina? What's wrong?" Pearl's voice was also wavering slightly, almost afraid of these next few moments. She tried to take her mind off to anything other than this conversation; she didn't want Marina to see her in this state, she didn't want Marina to see Pearl's face when she breaks up with her...

But as soon as she tried to get another few word out, Marina swiveled around to face her, and cod Pearl was right; Marina looked just as worried. She wouldn't look at Pearl, as if she was about to say something to offend the older girl. She could sense Marina's heavy breathing, as she tried to speak. They stood silent for a few seconds, before Marina finally spluttered out her words.

"P-Pearl, I need to tell you something," Marina tugged the hem even harder of the shirt she was clenching on. She started to bite her lip, but only after she had bitten all the nails on both hands. She looked like a wreck; her eyes looked like they were about to droop, her normal smiling face was a shadow of what it was, and she was paralyzed in movement.

This was it, wasn't it. Pearl could imagine how this conversation would go, but she doesn't want to imagine it. She had found another person hasn't she? Pearl wasn't up to standards was she? Pearl wasn't good enough... Pearl-

"I-I-I," Marina couldn't even get one syllable out, as she started sniffling; she wiped her early tears with her hands, and Pearl was about to do the same. Pearl was biting her lip too; completely scared about losing her only love. Pearl was about to soothe her, but she shouted out.

"I'm a lesbian!" Marina wailed out, looking at Pearl dead in the eyes.

Oh.

And that's when she realized it all at once; Marina had skipped grades! She didn't know that there was nothing wrong to see 2 girls together. She must've heard some inkling mocking her about it; and Marina had no clue what it meant... and then she searched it up and must've seen the homophobic comments...

Cod.

"Don't hate me please! It's why I haven't talked to you in a while; I'm afraid that you'll stop lov-" but Marina was cut off by Pearls lips softly colliding onto hers; her free hand wiping the tears from Marina's eyes. She felt her wife tense up, before comfortably falling into soft kisses. Pearl could feel her octoling calming down in the nanoseconds, but so did Marina as she tried to get deeper in the kisses, about to vigorously grab onto Pearl's hair; but Pearl quickly pulled back, earning a soft pout from the taller girl. 

Pearl, all tension gone, cupped Marina's cheeks happily, both their sniffling were long forgotten; only a soft smile remained on Pearl's face as she said slowly...

"We're lesbians you dork, you'll get it someday" Pearl laughed, as she plastered her with more kisses; just happy that it wasn't the confession that she thought it would be. She put her hands once again on Marina's cheeks, as she started whispering soft thoughts into her ears.

Pearl would die for this life, having a wife which pours out her heart just for her; she will never ever waste this.

Never

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I had a thought of this once and couldn't get it out. Hopefully you like it as much as I do!
> 
> If you haven't realised, I love to make allusions to other of my stories; with soft smiles from Pearl, and so on. 
> 
> But after this, I'm going to actually write some Agent 24 + Pearlina; I must admit I didn't get Agent 24 at the start, but the more I read, the more I enjoyed reading it. It's not going to be a oneshot; it'll be quite longer than all of my oneshots combined.
> 
> And FINALLY I GOT AN AMINO ACCOUNT. My name on the splatoon amino is "plasmatic" ; and I do (original) polls, and post my Pearlina drafts there too! I want to connect with other AO3 users, so that's probably the best way for me; I'll 100% follow any other Pearlina fanfic writers that I love! Comment your amino name and I may follow.


End file.
